Alternate MBAV
by EthanLover
Summary: Starts at the beginning of MBAV movie. But Ethan is Jesses right hand man, and his best friend. AND ETHAN IS NO LONGER FRIENDS WITH BENNY OR RORY! NEW CHARACTER! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this story is not related to my other one! I just wanted to get this out see if you like it! Review and tell me if you like it.**

Introduction so this story takes place sorta at the beginning of My Babysitters A Vampire Movie. But Ethan is Jesse's right hand man and they are best friends. Ethan got bitten by Jesse right before 8th grade. He still has the power of a seer and if you have read my other story you now the other seer powers they are telepathy seeing the supernatural aura of someone and he can make girls do what ever he wants. Ethan is also a spell master and a werewolf. Ethan and Jesse killed a werewolf and the wolf bit Ethan and a spell master before they died gave Ethan there power. Ethan is no longer friends with Rory or Benny. Benny and Ethan have lockers next to each other. Ethan's little sister Jane is 5 years old and he also has a twin sister named Savannah. She has seer powers and knows that Ethan is a vampire and Benny knows because Ethan scared/threatened him at the beginning of 8th grade. Now on with the story

Ethan's P.O.V

High school starts today. My sister and I have different ways of celebrating this. I was at party at Jesse's. Savannah stayed home with Jane so of course Benny came over, and they stuffed themselves with junk food. When mom and dad got back from their date night they were really mad because Jane had wondered out of the house, so now they want to hirer a babysitter. The worst pat is she goes to White Chapel High School. Ready for high school yet? Jesse texted me

Ya Savannah got us a sitter! I text him back.

? He texted back

she didn't watch Jane so now we have a sitter.

Lame meet my in the parking lot now per school meeting.

K

I grabbed my bag and sunglasses and ran downstairs. "I'm leaving!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Ethan wait for me!" I heard Savannah say. I stopped and turned to face her.

"What?" I asked her. Normally she has already left with her two nerd friends.

"Mom wants you to walk me to school." Savannah told me as she walk next to me.

"Sorry sis, oh wait no I'm not! Why don't you walk with your nerd friends?" I snapped at her.

"Look Ethan I was trying to be subtle about this. But since your acting like this I'll just come out and say it, if you hurt my friends this year I will stake you myself!" Savannah yelled as she waked of to Benny's house.

"Same old Savannah." I muttered to myself as I ran with vampire speed to the high school.

"Hey Jess! So what's so important?" I asked him. There might have been about 20 to 30 vampires in our group. Out of all of them the only person who wasn't scared of Jesse was me. I was not only his right hand man but I am his only true best friends. I was also the only one who can call him any type of nickname.

"Have you heard of the "Dusk" premier?" He asked me. Jesse was in his regular outfit, black shirt, black jeans. Everyone in school think that we look alike. Cause we ALWAYS wear the same thing.

"Ya, and why?" I asked him. He looked at me for the first time that day and said "That's were we're going to get the 219 souls that we need."

"Alright, anything els?" I asked him.

"Ya bring a few girls to my party tonight, say 15?" He told me. I wasn't really a request it was more of a demand.

"Sure. Got to go get my schedule want to come? Or are you going to flirt with some girl, then less then a week later bit her or just suck her dry?" I asked him with his signature smirk.

"For your information, I have a girlfriend!" Jesse said while crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"Oh is that right." I said. He nodded so I said. "Prove it!"

"Fine! Ah there she is. Hello my dear Sarah." Jesse said in his flirting voice.

"Hi Jesse. This must be Ethan. Hi am Sarah." The girl named Sarah said in one of the sweatiest voices I have ever heard.

"Ya I am. So you really are Jesse's girlfriend?" I asked her as I read her mind and checked her aura. Her aura was orange. And I heard her think I can't believe Jesse bit me! The only reason I'm still with him is because he gave me a choice!

"Ya, oh sorry I have to go meet my friend Erica before school starts. Bye!" She said as she walked off.

"Well?" Jesse said.

"Jesse you know me better then anyone, so you should know I don't apologize! Know are we going to get our schedules or not?" I asked Jesse.

"Fine, let's go." Jesse said.

"Hey when Sarah was here I read her mind, she thought 'I can't believe Jesse bit me! The only reason I'm still with him is because he gave me a choice!' what the heck was that about?" I asked him.

"Ok, I bit her, she didn't drink human blood, so I gave her a choice. Fledgling or full Vampire." Jesse said as we walked towards the office to get our schedules.

"Nice, but hate to burst your bubble but her aura is orange. And in case you forgot orange means weak vampire." I told him with a smirk.

"Ya I know! But what you don't know is that can be changed." Jesse said as we reached the office. "Name?" The secretary asked us.

"Jesse Jones." Jesse told her. She handed him his schedule.

"Ethan Morgan." I told her. She then handed me my schedule.

"Who do you have?" Jesse asked me as we walked to our new lockers. Jesse was a year ahead of me, so we had no main classes together. I handed him my schedule.

"Cool you have the less annoying teachers, and we have gym together, and lunch. Well I have to get to my locker. See ya in lunch!" Jesse said as he walked away from me and towards the sophomore hall way. Oh that's just perfect! I thought to myself as I saw Benny standing next to my locker. Ever year I get stuck with him as my locker neighbor!

"Hi E..Ethan." He stuttered. I laughed to myself, he was so scared of me! Even with Savannah protecting him.

"Dork!" I said as I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. "Ah!" I hissed as I turned around while flashing my fangs. "Savannah!" I hissed "What did you do wash your hands with holy water?" I hissed at her.

"Why yes I did!" Savannah said still not removing her hand.

"Well then GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at her. After a few seconds she did.

"What was that about?" I yelled at her while rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh nothing." She said with a smirk.

"Look don't do that again Savannah!" I yelled at her. Then I bent down so my mouth was next to her ear. "Do you know how hard it is to keep Jesse and other vamps away from you!" I whispered. She was about to say something when Rory, her other dorky friend, came over.

"Hey guys!" He said in his dorky voice. He then shrunken down a little when he saw me.

I shoved the rest of my stuff in my locker. I then grabbed my stuff for me next class as I walked off I said. "I'M SURROUNDED BY DORKS!"

Same Day Lunch Same P.O.V

I was sitting at my lunch table with Jesse and a bunch of other vamps. But to everyone (excepted Benny and Savannah) we were the 'exclusive drama club'. I was watching Benny, Savannah, and Rory get there lunch. While wondering what would mark them as dorks this year. Benny turned around and accidentally dumped his lunch on a girls shirt. But not just any girl it was Sarah! "You dork! Look what you did!" She yelled at him as she left for a table that had some 'dusk' posters on it. And he is labeled as a dork for the rest of the year! I said to Savannah with my powers. She gave me a look then walked of to a table with Benny and Rory.

Savannah's P.O.V

"Benny do you know who that was?" Rory asked Benny frantically.

"I think her name was Sarah, so?" Benny asked Rory.

"Dude you are so ruined!" Rory said. Benny had a confused look on his face.

"Benny, she's Jesse girlfriend." I told him.

"Please tell me it's a different Jesse!" Benny asked me frantically.

"It's Jesse aka the most feared guy in school!" Rory told him.

"Even though I'm not afraid of him, Rory is right. And before you say it no Ethan cant stop him from doing anything!" I told him.

"Can't or won't?" Benny asked me with a sigh.

"Well both. He can really only protect me but even that doesn't work all the time." I told them.

"Hey wanna see who going to be over tonight at your house?" Benny asked me with a goofy grin. I gave him a look.

"No! Just because that girl over there named Erica is coming over, doesn't mean you can acted like a stupid love struck boy!" I yelled at Benny.

"What you think I like her?" Benny stuttered while rubbing his neck.

"No, but I know you like her friend. Who is dating the most feared guy in school. And is the girl you spilt your lunch on." I said with a smirk. Man I really am like my brother! I though to myself. I saw a blush spread across his face.

"Hey guys look who's going over to your little crush's table." Rory said with a goofy grin. We all looked over to see Ethan walk over to their table. I heard Ethan say to me though his mind power, Jesse and I heard what you guys were saying so lets embarrass your little nerd friend. Oh and tell him that she is way out of his league! Ethan don't! I yelled thought at him. He just smirked and walked the rest of the way to the table.

Sarah's P.O.V

"I told you Erica, Jesse isn't interested in 'Duck'." I told Erica.

"How could you date someone who doesn't like 'Duck'?" Erica asked me. I was about to answer her when Ethan came over. He is just like a mini Jesse. Jesse has him do all of his dirty work.

"Why hello ladies!" Ethan said in that voice that makes every girl melt. I looked over at Erica who was now blushing. Well that proves my point! I thought. You know I heard that right? Ethan told me in my mind. I gave him a pretend smile while I said though clenched teeth. "What do you want Ethan?"

"Well I couldn't help but hear your conversation but I think that Jesse would take you if you wanted. You are his girlfriend. And maybe I'll take you little friend to the premier as well." Ethan said while looking deep into Erica's eyes.

"Erica and I are actually going together!" I said. I trying to get him to leave.

"Well I you can go with Jesse and I guess I could go with Ethan." Erica aid while looking into his eyes.

"Hey look Jesse's having a party tonight wanna come?" Ethan asked Erica.

"She can't she has to babysit at the Morgans!" I told him while trying to get him away from her.

"Well I could always bail." Erica told him.

"Hey Ethan isn't your last name Morgan?" I asked him, I was trying so hard to get him to leave.

"Well yes it is, it's for my baby sister. Well I have to go, and just in case you change your mind text me." He said while slipping Erica a piece of paper with his number on it. He then walked off to Jesse. Who was know outside in the parking lot.

"Your not actually thinking of going are you?" I asked her.

"Well ya he asked me! That never happens!" She said excitedly.

"Erica just trust me when I say he's bad news, you should go to your babysitting job." I told her.

"What your the only one who can break the rules!" Erica yelled at me as she got up and walked outside to the front of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's P.O.V

Jesse and I were standing outside of the school leaning against his car, when I saw Erica running towards us with Sarah close behind. Sarah caught up to her and stopped her. "Erica I'm sorry. It just he's not your type. He's a bad boy." I heard Sarah say to Erica. "Well how do you know? Maybe he likes me and I like him too!" Erica yelled at her. I nudged Jesse so he would take notice to the conversation.

"Erica please just trust me. Don't get involved with him." Sarah said.

"You really know how to pick them, Jess. She really doesn't want to be a vamp" I said to Jesse.

"Like I said earlier things can change." Jesse said while never taking his eyes off of the girls.

"What and you can?" Erica yelled at her. She then started to walk over to us. Sarah didn't follow, instead she walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

"Looks like I have a date tonight." I told Jesse as Erica made her way over to us.

"Well it looks like I have an unhappy girlfriend, I'll be right back." Jesse told me as he got up. We fisted bumped then he walked over to Sarah.

"Hey Erica." I said as Erica stood next to me.

"Hi Ethan. And about the party, I will definitely be there." Erica said.

Savannah's P.O.V

Benny, Rory, and I had made our way out side. I saw Ethan standing with his back to Jesse's car, with Erica standing next to him, with her 'I 3 boys who sparkle' shirt on. If she only knew. I thought to myself. We were talking about how Benny likes Sarah.

"Well I looks like I'm never going to get her." Benny said as he motioned to the tree, where Sarah was talking to Jesse. It looked as if Sarah and Jesse were fighting. Sarah's arms were crossed, and Jesse had one hand on the right side of the tree, a few inches above Sarah's head. After a few seconds Sarah walked away from Jesse. Jesse said something I couldn't hear, then walked over to Ethan. He whispered something in his ear, Ethan nodded then said something to Erica. Then Ethan, Jesse and the other vamps got in the car. Jesse turned it on and almost ran us over! As he was doing this every vampire in the car yelled "Get out of the way dorks!"

"I really don't like your brother!" Rory told me.

"Ya same here!" Benny told me.

Later Day Sarah's P.O.V

I was walking through the park when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Ah! Oh Erica. What are you doing out here? Don't you have a babysitting job?" I asked her.

"Ya I do, but I wanted to apologize for earlier." Erica told me. I gave her a hug then said, "It's ok Erica." We separated from the hug. I was about to say something when I saw Jesse, Ethan, and a few other vampires coming.

"Well isn't this sweet." Jesse said with a smirk. Erica turned around and said, "Hey Ethan! Sorry I can't make it to the party."

"What is Sarah the only one who can break the rules?" Ethan asked her. He was trying to get Erica mad at me again.

"No I can too." Erica told Ethan.

"Oh really cause Sarah breaks the rules all the time, and when you do it one time and she gets mad and tells you not to do it." Ethan said as he made his way over to Erica. I knew that one of his powers is to get a girl to do what ever he wants. I was guessing that's what he was doing.

"Ethan..." I started but Erica cut me off.

"No Sarah! Ethan right I'm going to that party!" Erica told me.

"What about your babysitting job?" I asked her.

"I'm going to the party Sarah! Your not the only one who can break the rules!" Erica yelled at me.

"Why don't you take the car and meet me at the party Ethan." Jesse said as he through his key to Ethan, who caught it with one hand.

"Sure, come on guys lets give Jesse a little privacy." Ethan said as he made his way to the car with his arm around Erica's shoulder.

"Erica don't!" I yelled but Erica was already in the car.

"Now why can't you just accept who you are?" Jesse asked me when the car had left.

"Jesse you said that I had a choice!" I yelled at him

"You do, but some decisions need a little push." Jesse said as he leaned in closer to me. I pushed him away from me. I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that so he fell to ground. But he got up in a flash and said in a deep scary voice, "You shouldn't have done that!" With that he picked me up and though me. I landed in a bush and quickly got up to see that I was right next to a house. So I got up and rang the door bell.

Savannah's P.O.V

"I'll be there in a minute Sav!" Benny said over video chat, he then signed off. Ethan had left about a haft an hour ago for a party. I heard a thud then a knock on the door.

"Ah finally!" I heard my mom say. My mom and dad were down stairs with Jane waiting for the babysitter. "Oh you must be Erica!" I heard my mom say.

"Uh can I come in." I heard a girls voice say.

"Sure!" My mom said.

"I'm not Erica, but she sent me here, she's sick." I heard the voice say.

"Alright then. This is Jane, my son is out tonight, and my other daughter is upstairs.

Savannah come down here please!" My mom yelled. I started to walk down the stair. When I got a good look at the girl I saw that is was Sarah!

"Sarah?" I questioned

"Oh you two know each other?" My mom asked.

"Kinda, aren't you guys late or something?" I asked my mom.

"Oh yes, well Sarah my number is on the frig." My mom said as her and my dad made their way out side to the car.

"Your Jesse's girlfriend aren't you?" I asked Sarah. She was about to answer me when the door burst open and Benny came in.

"Hey Savannah!" Benny started but he stopped when he saw that Sarah was here.

"I though you said Erica was babysitting?" He asked me.

"Well apparently she sick." I told him.

"Ya she is. And to answer you question, yes I am Jesse's girlfriend." Sarah told me.

"Then don't you have to..." I started but Sarah cut me off.

"Before you finish that, where's the bathroom?" She asked me.

"Over there." I said while pointing to the kitchen. Sarah, Benny, and I walked into the kitchen were the bathroom was. When Sarah was in the bathroom, Benny said "Man if she becomes your permanent sitter I'm coming over every Friday!"

"Benny I think Sarah might be crying, why don't you go she if she's ok!" I told him.

"Ok!" Benny said happily as he walked over to the bathroom. He came back a few seconds later, he looked totally freaked out.

"Benny are you ok? I asked him.

"Savannah, your brother can't be seen in a mirror at all right?" Benny whispered.

"Ya not at all. That's why he doesn't have a mirror in his room.

"Well Sarah's is all foggy and half there!" He told me. I was about to say something when Sarah came into the room.

"You guys don't really need a babysitter do you, cause I have to go!" Sarah said as she made her way to the door.

"Sure go right ahead we'll be fine!" I yelled as she walked out of the door. I started to grab my purse which was on the kitchen table.

"Sav what are you doing?" Benny asked me.

"Call your grandma, and tell her to come over here NOW!" I told him.

"Why?" Benny asked me.

"Because if Sarah's a vamp then we need to go and find her!" I yelled at him as I made my way to the door.

"Ok, let me call her." Benny told me. A few minutes later Benny's grandma was here.

"Thanks grandma! We got to go!" Benny said.

"Anytime dear!" Benny's grandma said as she gave both me and Benny a peck on the check. We then walked out of the house. When we finally heard something we were downtown near an alley way.

"Get the camera out!" I yelled whispering at him. Benny did what he was told. He aimed it at the alley way were Sarah was. We saw Sarah, she had fangs which had blood all over them! Both Benny and I screamed. Sarah saw us then hissed at us as we ran away.

A/N And for those of you who read my Ethan and Jesse Love Story that will be up by the end of the week! I promise!


	3. Author's Note

A/N Ok I'm going to start a poll, what story you like the best! Also I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed-comment/subscribe/liked my stories! I also want to know if you guys have any suggestions! But I mostly won't do more slash, but there is a chance that I might! And another thing if you have any stories you want ME to read tell me in a comment or in a PM. And I still need suggestions for what Ethan's secret

is, the story is True Love Comes Out. If you have any suggestion about anything just tell me!

Peace! Love! Happiness! Vampires! PLHV!

EthanLover!


	4. Chapter 3

Savannah's P.O.V

"Benny run!" I yelled at him.

"Don't have to tell me twice! I'm not stopping till we're at your house!" Benny yelled back. Before we could make it very far, Sarah ran in front of us. I quickly grabbed two sticks and held them up like a cross.

"Guys it's not what it looks like!" Sarah told us!

"Oh really cause it looks like you're a freaken vampire!" I yelled at her.

"Well its kinda what it looks like." Sarah said.

"Wait a minute you're a fledgling?" I asked Sarah.

"Wait, how do you, wait Morgan, you're Ethan's twin sister aren't you?" Sarah asked me.

"Ya I am! And you should know that I know how to kill a vampire!" I yelled at her.

"Wait, I'm not like your brother! Do you want to know why I'm still a fledgling? Its because I don't want to BE A VAMPIRE!" Sarah yelled at us. I threw down the sticks and said, "Ok lets talk, but at my house. Ok?"

"Sure." Sarah told me. In a few minutes we were at my house.

"So I know that Ethan and Jesse are evil. And Ethan won't tell me anything, so what do you know?" I asked Sarah.

"Well I'm still a fledgling, so I don't know much, all I know is I have to stop my from getting stronger." Sarah said.

"Ok let's get going then!" I said.

"No you guys need to stay here! And don't invite anyone in, that's your only defense." Sarah told us.

"Fine!" Benny said. The door bell rang, and Benny went to answer it. It was the pizza guy. "Come in dude. How much?" Benny asked him as he took the pizza. The pizza guy looked down, and when he looked up he had fangs.

"Now Sarah you have two options, come willingly or by force?" The vampire said.

"Benny the pizza!" I whispered. The pizza had garlic on it. Benny nodded then threw the pizza at the vampire. The vampire then hissed in pain as the pizza hit him.

"Run!" I yelled. We all made our way to my room. I didn't see Jane or Benny's grandma so I guessed they went out for a walk.

"Now what?" Benny asked.

"Keep the door shut!" Sarah yelled.

"Did anyone tell you you're a really bad babysitter?" I yelled at her.

"I'm new at this!" Sarah yelled back. We all jumped back with a scream when the vampire punched the door. Benny grabbed one of the many trophies and stabbed him in the hand.

"A spelling bee trophy really?" The vampire hissed.

"I got an idea, you can run like a vampire right?" I asked Sarah.

"Ya, what do you want me to do?" Sarah asked.

"Distract him!" I told her. She nodded, opened the door, and hissed, then ran downstairs.

At Jesse's Mansion Ethan's P.O.V

"So how'd it go with Sarah?" I asked Jesse as he came in by himself.

"I'm not in the mood Ethan!" He hissed.

"So you struck out then?" I asked as I followed him up the stairs to where the vampires were meeting. He shot me a glare, followed by a small hiss. I put my hands up in defense and said, "She will come." Jesse looked at me with a confused face. "I saw it in a vision." I told him.

"Why don't you see what's happening with the vampire I sent to get Sarah?" Jesse demanded through gritted teeth.

"Ok, don't get your fangs in a twist." I said as I focused on finding the vampire. I found it and I was sucked into a vision. I was about to collapse after the vision, but Jesse held me steady and led me to the couch.

"What did you see?" Jesse asked me.

"You're not going to like this. He's dead. Also my sister, her dork friend Benny, and Sarah are coming. And here's the worst part they have 'weapons'" I told him.

"What do you mean by weapons?" Jesse asked me.

"Stakes and tanning bed lights." I told him.

"That's not so bad." He said.

"Oh, really have you ever been hit with one of those tanning bed lights?" I asked him.

"No, but you have, by Savannah I'm guessing." Jesse said.

"Ya and they hurt a lot!" I yelled.

"Well we will just be careful. We also have an advantage we know they're coming. So there is nothing to worry about Ethan!" Jesse assured me.

"I'm going to renew a deal, MY SISTER IS OFF LIMITS!" I yelled at him.

"You do remember the other part of the deal, only if she doesn't interfere in my I mean our plans." Jesse replied with his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to turn Erica, I'm hungry." I said as I got up and made my way downstairs.

"Don't suck her dry Ethan!" Jesse yelled.

Savannah's P.O.V

"No Sarah, we're going too!" I yelled at Sarah.

"Fine! Come on!" Sarah told us while walking out the door to Benny's grandma's car. I sat next to Sarah, who was driving, and Benny sat in the back. We got there in 10 minutes, we were silent the whole ride there. Sarah got out of the car and said, "Stay in the car! Got it!"

"No way!" I told her. She hissed at me. "Got it!" I told her. When she was gone I started to get out of the car.

"Savannah what are you doing?" Benny asked me. I was about to answer, but my phone went off. I answered it.

"Rory where are you? And what do you want?" I told Rory.

"I'm at a wicked party!" Rory told me.

"Wait Rory what party are you at? Don't tell me you're at Jesse's party?" I asked him frantically.

"Ya it's awesome!" Rory exclaimed.

I put him on speaker then said, "Rory listen to me, you have to get out of there now!"

"No way! There are too many chicks here. I never thought I'd say this again but I'm starting to like your brother. Hey check out who's dancing with Erica!" Rory said.

Rory sent me a picture. Both Benny and I looked at it with surprise. All we saw was Erica.

"Rory, did you just take a picture of my brother?" I asked.

"Ya." Rory told me.

"Rory, listen to me stay where you are! Don't talk to anyone!" I ordered him as I hung up.

"Benny we have to go save Rory, now!" I told him as I got out of the car.

"Why can't I ever say no to you!" Benny asked as he followed me. We walked past the gate. We then stumbled into some bushes. We got up and ended up facing some guys.

"What were you doing back there?" One of them asked. I had to think quickly.

"This!" I said as I pulled Benny towards me and kissed him. The guys started 'oohing' at us. I let go of Benny after a few seconds.

"Go on nothing to see here!" I yelled at the guys. They all left after I said that.

"What was that?" Benny asked me.

"It was nothing Benny, and by the way you're welcome for the cover up, I thought up." I said as I reapplied my lipstick.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go find Rory and my brother!" I told him as I made my way to the house. When we were in the living room, we found Rory.

"Hey, Savannah, Benny what's up?" Rory asked us.

"No time to talk Rory, we need to find me brother." I told him as I made my way up stairs.

Ethan's P.O.V

I had led Erica to one of the rooms. We were making out. I backed away from the kiss.

"You like vampires don't you?" I asked her.

"Ya I love 'Dusk'!" Erica exclaimed. I grinned. I then took my fangs out, and bit her. Erica let out a slight scream. I remembered what Jesse had said before I had left. Don't suck her dry Ethan! With that I took my fangs out of her neck. We have a new fledgling! I told Jesse with my powers. When she wakes up bring her up here. Jesse thought back. After a few minutes Erica woke up. I then led her up stairs. Jesse came up to me and whispered, "Sarah's down stairs and so are Savannah, and Benny. Go grab Sarah for me. And make yourself seen by your sister and her little boyfriend." "Benny's not her boyfriend." I whispered to him. "A couple of my guys saw them kissing, for a cover up." Jesse told me, he gave me a look that said Go! "I'm going!" I told him as I made my way downstairs. Sarah where are you? I thought. I looked around until I finally found her near the kitchen. She jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ethan!" Sarah shrieked.

"You're coming with me, Sarah!" I demanded as I grabbed her by the shoulder. She struggled to get out of my grip, but I'm a vampire and she is just a fledgling.

"Stop struggling Sarah, you're never going to get out of this!" I told her as we walked up the stairs, to where Jesse was.

"Finally now we can start!" Jesse said as I held Sarah in place. While Jesse was talking I noticed 3 heads at the staircase.

Savannah's P.O.V

Benny, Rory, and I were downstairs near the kitchen. I saw Sarah a few feet away from us. I was about to walk over to her when I saw Ethan coming over to Sarah. When Ethan put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped, and said his name in surprise. Ethan then said "You're coming with me, Sarah!" I nudged Benny and Rory and we started walking behind them. I heard Jesse say "Finally now we can start!" Benny, Rory, and I crouched down on the stair case. It looked like Jesse was going to say something, but he stopped himself. And for a few seconds he was quiet. "We're all hungry the moon is full, let's eat!" Jesse said as he motioned to the stairs. The 3 of us quickly made our way down stairs. We ran around for a few seconds before we were stopped by Ethan. He then stepped back to where Jesse was.

"Well it looks like we have our first meal!" Jesse said with his fangs out. I looked at Ethan, he looked bloodthirsty, even more than usual.

"Wait I'm confused." Rory said.

"They're vampires!" Benny whispered to Rory.

"Ya and I know just who's going to get it first!" Ethan said while eyeing Benny's neck. Ethan was standing next to Sarah who was standing next to Jesse and Erica. Erica was a little more in the back of the row.

"Oh Ethan you remember the little deal we made, don't you?" I asked my brother.

"I wouldn't get him mad right now Savannah. Unless you want to be the one who gets his fangs in your neck." Jesse told me.

"Ethan wouldn't bite me!" I told him as I gave Ethan a glare. Ethan growled and ran towards me, but Jesse held him back while giving him a stern look. You got lucky this time Savannah! You're welcome! Jesse told me mentally.

"Well Sarah who will it be?" Jesse asked her while motioning towards Benny and Rory. One of the vampires behind us shoved Rory forward. Sarah then stepped forward.

"Sarah you don't have to do this!" I said. Sarah was hesitating while Rory was blabbing on about something. After a few seconds Erica pushed past Ethan and Jesse, and said "I'll do it!" Erica then reached forward and bit Rory's neck. Everyone gasped. After a few seconds Erica let go and Rory fell to the ground.

"Come on Sarah you know you want to!" Erica said. I had to think of something fast. I noticed we were right next to a punch bowl on a table. I knocked it over and lit it up with my lighter, and I added some holy water. "Run!" I yelled at Benny. Benny, Sarah and I started to run to the front of the house.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Get them!" Jesse hissed.

Ethan's P.O.V

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Get them!" Jesse hissed. Every vampire in the room hesitated.

"You heard him!" I hissed. Every vampire in the group was scared of Jesse. But they knew that I was a loose cannon. I could snap at anytime. So once I said that everyone ran, and so did I. We jumped over the fire. We ran with vampire speed to the front of the house. We surrounded the three, while hissing. Benny and Savannah had the tanning bed lights and were fighting us with them. After a few minutes of this Savannah reached into her pocket and grabbed a holy water gun. She started spraying us, until Sarah, Benny, and her were able to get into the car and drive away.

A/N so what do you think? remember i have a poll up for what story you like the best! and for those of you who read my True Love Comes Out i have a secret for Ethan! i might set up another poll being what Ethan you like the best!


	5. Author's Note 2

Authors Note!

So everyone who reads my fanfiction know that I only write MBAV fanfiction. Well I have a few ideas for a Kickin It Young Justice & Big Time Rush. But I also have a new MBAV fanfiction. So I want to see what you guys think about them.

Kickin It- Jack has a twin that he hates. And the Black Dragons use him agents Jake. Jacks twin is terrible at karate. But Jacks twin is a player.

Young Justice- Robin is evil and is a member of the 'Injustice League'. The 'Injustice League' sends Robin on a mission to get info on 'Young Justice' and the 'Justice League'.

Big Time Rush- Kendall is a bad boy rocker. He meets Big Time Rush (James, Logan and Carlos). Kendall is friends with Lucy. Griffin wants Big Time Rush to have a bad boy and he choices Kendall

MBAV- Ethan is a vampire and is a super hero called VXN. But Jesse put a curse on him that makes Ethan grow as evil as him.

I will post all of them at some point, but not all at once. I will mostly put one up when I finish one of my other stories. For the Alternate MBAV I'm going to make stories for the TV show.

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!


	6. Chapter 4

A/N I'm sorry you guys I was so excited about this chapter so I didn't get to look over it! Put I hope you guys like it!

Ethan's P.O.V Jesse's Mansion

"So what happened?" Jesse asked me as I walked into the room.

"Have I ever told you that I hate my sister?" I asked him.

"So they got away, then." Jesse asked me.

"Ya, but look on the bright side we have Erica and Rory. We can use Erica against Sarah!" I told him.

"Alright go get Rory some blood." Jesse told me. I walked to where Rory was, with a container of blood in my hand.

"Ethan man, what happened to me?" Rory asked as he tried to get up. He kept stumbling so I grabbed him by his wrist. "Thanks." Rory mumbled.

"To answer your question you are now a vampire. A fledgling to be exact. Here." I told him while handing him the blood. He opened it and a second later he looked like he was going to puke.

"What is this blood?" Rory asked me.

"Rory did you not hear me, your a vampire. You will die if you don't drink this! Now drink!" I told him.

"Fine I'll drink it." Rory said as he started to drink it.

"What happened to Benny and your sister?" Rory asked me as he finished drinking the blood.

"All I'm going to say is that they are fine." I told him as I started to walk up stairs. I motioned him to follow me.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked me.

"Briefing." I told him. When we made our upstairs I told him to stay. I started to walk to where Erica was.

The Next Day School Sarah's P.O.V

"So did your brother come home last night?" I asked Savannah.

"Nope." Savannah told us.

"Look here they come." Benny told us as we all looked to the front of the school.

"Oh joy! It's Ethan and it looks like he's dating your friend Erica." Savannah told me.

"Stay here, I'm going to go talk to them." I told them as I started to walk towards my .

"Why hello Sarah." Jesse said with a smirk. I saw Ethan and Erica behind Jesse. They looked like they were going to keep kissing till the word ends. They broke apart when Jesse said 'hi' to me. Erica was in a dark short dress, could you say sluty vampire? Ethan put his arm around her neck. Ethan gave me a glare, in my mind I heard wanna come to the dark side, Sarah? This could be you and Jesse! Jesse gave Ethan a look, then Ethan and Erica left us.

"So Sarah you've got one more chance. Join me or die in the progress!" Jesse told me.

"I'll choice anything but you, Jesse! I'm just here to tell you to stay away from my friends!" I told him. Jesse looked behind me and saw Benny and Savannah.

"You're friends with that loser Benny and Ethan's sister?" Jesse asked me.

"Ya and stay away from them!" I told him as I walked away from him.

Savannah's P.O.V

"Hey Savannah!" Rory said as he walked over to me and Benny. Rory was in a crazy black outfit.

"What are you wearing?" I asked him.

"Oh this? Don't I look awesome! I've felt so much better sense I woke up! I don't need glasses anymore isn't that awesome!" Rory said.

"Wait you're a fledgling?" I asked him.

"Full vampire baby!" Rory said.

"Dude you drank human blood?" Benny asked.

"Ya they said I would die if I didn't. Well I have to go to church. See ya!" Rory said.

"You're a vampire, you don't go to church." Benny told him.

"Ya I know. Jesse's making us." Rory told us as he walked away. Benny and I looked at each other.

Ethan's P.O.V

Jesse, I and a few other vampire were standing around a grave near a church.

"Is this it?" Jesse asked me.

"Ya and by the way Benny, Savannah, and soon Sarah are behind one of the grave stones watching us." I told Jesse.

"What? They are?" Jesse asked as he quickly looked behind him.

"I saw it in a vision. We should start digging up the grave." I told Jesse. He nodded. Then ordered a few vampires to start digging.

Savanna's P.O.V

"Benny go get some holy water. Then meet me at that grave over there." I told Benny

"Got it Sav!" Benny said as he ran to the church. I make my way to a grave that over looked my brother. Benny was there in a few minutes with a water gun filled with holy water. After a few more minutes Sarah was there.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"For the same reason as you guys!" Sarah told me. Benny started fiddling with the water gun, some of the holy water came out and landed on Sarah. She hissed in pain, then yelled at Benny. "Benny!" Sarah and I yelled in unison. When we yelled the vampire started to chase us. We all ran to my house, sense Sarah is still a fledgling she doesn't need an invitation.

Ethan's P.O.V

"Great there at my house!" I hissed.

"Go!" Jesse hissed. Every other vampire ran away.

"Play peace maker!" Jesse told me.

"Really we're going with that?" I asked him.

"Ya!" Jesse told me.

"Fine, but if she stakes me or at lest try's to it your fault!" I told him as I sped to my house. I tried to open the door, but of course it was locked.

"Savannah open the door or I'll brake it down!" I yelled.

"No way Ethan! If you come into this house I'll spray you with holy water!" Savannah yelled. I looked back at Jesse. He mouthed 'keep going'. So I did.

"Would you let me in if I say I'm sorry!" I asked her. There was silents. Then I heard some mumbling. "You're not thinking of letting him in are you?" I heard Sarah ask. Sarah is with them. Want me to keep going? I asked Jesse with my powers. Yes!

"I think you should. I mean Ethan wasn't always evil maybe he's changed." Benny told Savannah.

"Fine I'll open the door. But no funny business Ethan!" Savannah told me as she opened the door. I walked in. Benny was holding the holy water gun and it was pointed at me. Savannah and Sarah had stakes in there hands.

"Look I'm just here to tell you that if you keep trying to stop us you're going to get killed! Even you Savannah!" I told them.

"Well to bad! We are going to stop you Ethan!" Savannah yelled at me.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya!" I told then as I ran away.

The Next Day School Savannah's P.O.V

"We need to find out what there planing! Its almost the red moon! (A/N I don't remember what it's called!)

"I did over hear something with Jesse a while back. He needs 219 souls." Sarah told us.

"Alright all we need to find out is, where in heck is he going to get 219 souls!" Benny yelled.

"Wait a minute Sarah how many people are going to the 'Dusk' premiere?" I asked.

"219 people. Duh how could I have missed that! Thats why Ethan said Jesse would go with me, even though he knows nothing about 'Duck'!" Sarah said.

"We need to go to that premiere!" I told them.

"With vampire hunting gear!" Benny chimed in.

Right Before the 'Dusk' Premiere Savannah's P.O.V

"Thanks for watching Jane, Grandma!" Benny told his grandma.

"Anytime dear. Oh and you better take this." Grandma Weir said as she handed him a book.

"What is this?" Benny asked.

"It's a spell book of course." Grandma Weir told us. We all gave her a confused look. "What you don't think I know? Benny you're a level 1 SpellMaster. Savannah you're a seer like your brother. Sarah you're a fledgling. And Ethan is an evil vampire who works for Jesse, Sarah's . And you guys are trying to stop their plan before it happens." Grandma Weir told us.

"Are you a witch?" Jane asked.

"No dear I'm an earth priestess, it's much more fun." Grandma Weir said. She them made the drawing Jane was working on come to life and dance around then go back to normal. "Cool!" Benny and Jane said in unison.

"Come on Benny lets go!" I told Benny. Before we left Grandma Weir through us her keys so we could take her car. Sarah was driving, I was in shotgun and Benny was in the back with all of our stuff. When we got there we went through the back door of the theater. While we were walking Benny said, "Hey I think I found a spell that will make all of the vampire disappear!"

"Try it." I told him. Benny mumble some Latin then his spell book disappeared.

"Nice now we don't have any magic!" I yelled at him.

Ethan's P.O.V

"We're almost ready, Jess." I told him as I looked past the curtain to a full house.

"Perfect!" Jesse said. "No sign of your sister or her dork friend?"

"No. It's all going as planed!" I told him. Jesse looked at the wall clock.

"Time to start the show!" Jesse said while showing his fangs. I signaled the other vampires.

"Welcome to the premiere of 'Dusk' lll 'Unbitten'! Now before we start let me announce the winning ticket!" Jesse started. I handed him a bowl full of ticket stubs. He pick one, then read it even though he was going to say '219' no mater what.

"The lucky ticket number is 219!" Jesse said. The second he finished a girl started to scream in delight.

"OMG that's me!" the girl screamed as she made her way to the stage.

"What's me prize?" She asked when she made it to the stage. I healed the Cubile Animus behind my back. Jesse put both of his hands on her shoulders. "This!" Jesse said as he bit her. Everyone else let out a shrike. When Jesse was done he yelled, "Get them!" We all barred our fangs and jumped off the stage. Before I jumped I gave Jesse the Cubile Animus. I ran for a shrieking girl and bit her. I looked up when I was done to see a dozen souls fly towards the Cubile Animus. I also saw a few dusted vampires.

"Great! Savannah, Sarah, and Benny are here!" I hissed. Looks like no more blood for me tonight! Time to defend! I ran up to Benny and hissed at him. He had a tanning bed light in his hand.

"Ah, Ethan!" Benny yelled. He raised his weapon and aimed it at me.

"Don't make me bit you Benny!" I yelled at him.

"Don't make me kill you! Well even more anyway!" Benny yelled. I was getting fed up with this. Ethan don't worry about the dork get Sarah! Jesse told me in my mind.

I ran to where Sarah was. Two girl vampires followed me.

"Sarah!" I hissed "Time for you to die!" Right before I could make a move, Benny ran in front of Sarah.

"Not going to happen Ethan!" Benny yelled. He reached down to his shoe and grabbed a dagger. Benny then through it at me. I ducked and it hit one of the girl vampires behind me.

"You'll have to do better then that, if you're going to kill me!" I yelled at him while barring my fangs. Benny reached down into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He then lite it.

"Benny vampires are not afraid of fire!" I told him.

"I know!" Benny said. He looked hesitant, but he through it up to the fire alarm and the water came flowing out. I was confused until I looked behind me to see the other girl vampire crumple. I saw Benny shield Sarah from the water. I quickly turned into my werewolf form. The water only hurt a little now and it doesn't kill a wolf.

Benny's P.O.V

I saw Ethan turn into a werewolf. Well at least he won't die. I thought as I shielded Sarah from the water. After a few seconds I got her and Savannah out of the movie theater. Sarah looked a little weak.

"We got to go find Jesse. Remember that vision I had the other day? I think the tree is the one in my back yard!" Savannah told me.

"Alright let's go!" I said. I looked at Sarah she looked really weak. "Sarah are you ok?" I asked her.

"Go without me!" Sarah said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you here." I told her.

"Go. Now!" Sarah said in a scary voice.

"Got it!" I said. I got into the car with Savannah.

15 Minutes Later Savannah's house Ethan's P.O.V

Jesse and I had made our way to my house. Were we need to be to release his flock. Jesse and I had a plan, I was supposed to hide in the bush while Jesse was out in the open. I saw Savannah and Benny come. But Benny stayed behind. Old news was he was close to were I was.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Savannah yelled at Jesse.

"Oh I think I am! Only a few more minutes until most of my flock is back!" Jesse yelled.

I saw Savannah grab a dagger. She was about to through it when Jesse used some black magic. The dagger went flying in the other direction. He then used the magic to bring my sister to her knees, literary! I looked to Benny he looked like he was going to pounce so I pounced on him. We wrestled for a while, I finally managed to pin him.

"What are you doing? I know you're not that heartless!" Benny yelled at me thankful not load enough for Jesse to hear him. I looked over to Jesse to see that he was hurting Savannah with his magic. I felt my anger bubble up inside me. Curse my damn territorial issues! I thought to myself. I lifted Benny off the ground then through him at Jesse. I had to hold myself back from jumping out. I heard Benny groan as he hit the ground. Jesse started to mumble his spell to bring back his flock. I heard Sarah coming. She mumbling we're are they. I quickly got her attention. She looked at my with a confused look. I motioned for her to come, she did.

"What?" Sarah asked me.

"There over there." I told her. She looked like she didn't believe me. "Take a look for your self!" I told her. She did then she pounced Jesse. But Jesse grabbed her and held her against the tree by her neck. The Cubile Animus had fallen and Savannah picked it up.

"I have the Cubile Animus Jesse its all over!" Savannah yelled at him.

"Well I have your babysitter!" Jesse yelled back, with his eyes glowing and his fangs out.

"Technically she's Janes babysitter." Benny corrected. I had to laugh when he said that.

"Shut up!" Jesse yelled as he squeezed Sarah's neck.

"Come on Savannah what are we going to do with a nest of souls anyway? eBay it?" Benny asked. Something inside of me told me to tell Savannah what to do. Savannah open it! I told her mentally. Savannah looked startled for a second then she opened it like I said.

"No!" Jesse yelled, as he let go of Sarah. I saw the souls fly though the sky. Then they went though Jesse. He let out a shrike of pain as the souls killed him. Jesse fell to the ground dead. I saw his ash slip into the ground. I took this chance to slip into my house unnoticed.

The Next Day School Ethan's P.O.V

Savannah didn't talk to me last night. So I guess I'm going have to be the bigger person.

"Hey Ethan!" Benny said as he made his way to me.

"Hey Benny. Savannah still not going to talk to me?" I asked him

"Well Sarah, and I know you help us and Savannah kinda knows." Benny told me.

"Does she know if it wasn't for me you guys would have like 219 evil vampires running around!" I asked him as we walked towards Savannah and Sarah. Benny stopped before we made it there.

"Thanks for helping E." Benny told me.

"Ok 3 things 1. Don't call me E. 2. I don't help often so don't get used to it and 3. Just so you know I'm not your friend." I told him harshly. We walked the rest of the way to the girls.

"Hey did you guys hear what there saying about the 'Dusk' premiere?" Sarah asked.

"Didn't they say it had something to do with the '3D Glasses'?" I asked.

"Ya can you believe people are believing that?" Savannah asked.

"We are talking about 'Duskers' remember!" I told them. When I said this we all started laughing.

**The End!**

A/N Hey people out in fanfiction land! That is the end of this story! What did you think of the twist and the second to last point of view? How many of you think Ethan might be not so evil? Well I'm going to do the TV series with Ethan being evil and with his twin Savannah. So what I'm going to do for the TV show is I'm going to write it then when I publish it I will put the summary at the beginning then I'm going to ask you guys which you like better the original or my version! Each TV episode will be a different story!


End file.
